DOKKAEBI SERIES
by ChulMin15
Summary: Sungmin terpaksa harus pindah ke apartemen yang lebih kecil karena ia baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya. tanpa ia sangka, ia bertemu dengan sesosok dokkaebi tampan yang sangat mengganggu.
1. Chapter 1

**Ff KYUMIN "Dokkaebi" series**

**.**

**.**

Sosok itu bahkan lebih sempurna dari mitos yang beredar selama ini. Memiliki paras yang sangat tampan dengan hidung mancung dan tulang rahang yang tegas. Bibir tebal yang menggoda serta sorot mata tajam yang mampu membuatmu tenggelam ke dasar fantasi terdalam untuk memilikinya di dalam hidupmu. Sosok roh atau bisa disebut peri dari ras goblin yang terkenal akan sifat baik hati namun picik dan jahil kepada para manusia. **Dokkaebi**. Peri yang satu ini benar-benar mengganggu kehidupan Sungmin. Dan sungguh, hal itu membuat Sungmin frustasi.

.

.

** ©ChulMin15**

**Proudly present a fanfiction Mistery**

**.**

**.**

**This is presented for KMS or JOYERS**

**Hope u like it. ^^**

**.**

**Cast:** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, end others...

**Genre: **Romance,fantasy, and Mistery

**Rate: T+**

**Disclaimer: **This Fanfict is MINE !

**Length : 1shoot**

**a/n; ini ff genre mistery pertama yang kubuat. Aku berharap ff kali ini alurnya tidak terlalu kecepatan dgn bahasa yang ringan. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Dan mau berbagi komentar untuk ff ini. ^^**

**WARNING: FF YAOI KYUMIN ! BOY's LOVE. !**

** HAPPY READING **

Pagi ini terlalu tenang untuk mengawali hari yang sungguh melelahkan bagi Sungmin. Meski tanpa kericuhan setiap pagi yang biasa dilakukan oleh tetangga sebelahnya-Eunhyuk, Sungmin tetap menghela nafas berat guna mengurangi sesak di dada yang begitu mengganggu suasana hatinya saat ini.

Mulai hari ini ia tidak akan tinggal di apartemen mewah ini lagi. Ia harus segera mengangkut seluruh barang-barangnya pindah ke tempat yang lebih kecil dan jauh dari hingar bingar kota Seoul seperti tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Ia baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya karena suatu hal yang sungguh membuatnya kesal. Yah..,beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah menghajar seorang presiden perusahaan yang ia naungi hanya karena presiden muda dan tampan itu mengatakan kalau Sungmin adalah seorang _yeoja_. Sebuah pernyataan klise dan 'menjijikkan' menurut Sungmin.

Bagaimanapun ia adalah lelaki normal yang masih menyukai seorang wanita muda dan cantik. Jadi, tak ada ampun bagi siapa saja yang telah mengatainya sebagai seorang _'yeoja'._Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia juga mengakui bahwa wajahnya terlampau manis untuk ukuran seorang _namja._

Sungmin memasukkan pakaian terakhirnya kedalam kopor berwarna pink miliknya. Menarik zipper-nya untuk menutup kopor,lalu menghela nafas sejenak menatap seluruh sudut ruangan apartemen mewahnya yang akan ia tinggalkan. Tidak semua barang ia bawa. Hanya beberapa mengingat kecilnya tempat yang akan menjadi tempat peristirahatannya nanti.

"Sungmin-ah..,apa kau mau berangkat sekarang? Aku akan ikut mengantar ke apartemen barumu.".

Sungmin menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. "baiklah. Kau boleh ikut, asalkan kau mau membantuku membereskan barang-barangku nanti. Bagaimana?".

"sipp..,aku pasti akan membantumu. _Kajja _kita berangkat !". Tanpa meminta izin pada pemiliknya, Eunhyuk langsung menarik lengan Sungmin untuk segera keluar dari apartemen itu. Sungmin yang kaget hanya bisa merutuki perbuatan semena-mena sahabat hiperaktif-nya ini. Menarik kopornya dengan tangan kiri sembari mengikuti langkah terlampau semangat milik Eunhyuk.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen baru milik Sungmin memakan waktu lumayan lama dan jauh dari keramaian kota. Ia terpaksa memilih tempat seperti itu demi meminimalisir jumlah pengeluaran bulanannya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan sampai ia menemukan pekerjaan yang tepat lagi. Jika kalian berfikir kalau Sungmin adalah kalangan menengah ke bawah yang serba kekurangan, maka kalian salah besar. Sungmin adalah anak sulung dari 2 bersaudara keluarga Lee pemilik perusahaan ternama'Sendbill'. Demi mendapat pengalaman kerja untuk meminpin perusahaan ayahnya kelak, Sungmin harus mencari pekerjaan sendiri dan hidup membiayai dirinya sendiri tanpa campur tangan keluarganya. Dan lagi, Sungmin tipe pekerja kerasdan tidak suka bergantung pada orang lain.

"Sungmin-ah,inikah apartemen baru yang kau katakan itu?". Eunhyuk bertanya tak yakin pada Sungmin sambil menatap horor pada sebuah bangunan yang terlihat sedikit tua dan dilingkupi aura kegelapan-menurut Eunhyuk.

Sungmin yang baru turun dari mobil setelah mengambil kopornya hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk dengan santai. Iatak mau ambil pusing mengenai pendapat sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Kajja kedalam. Aku sudah mengirim barang-barangku kesini kemarin."

"eh?!_Chamkaman.. _Ya! Sungmin-ah.. tungguaku. _Aishh.. _". Dengan sedikit berlari, Eunhyuk segera menyusul langkah Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen yang terlihat sepi itu.

"anda sudah datang Sungmin-sshi? Perlubantuan saya?".

Sungmin tersenyum ramah menatap sosok _namja _mungil pemilik apartemen ini. "tidak perluRyeowook-ssi, saya sudah membawa teman untuk membantu saya merapikan barang-barang saya".

"_geuraeyo? _ Ah, salam kenal. Kim Ryeowook imnida..". namja bernama Ryeowook itu segera tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat memberi salam pada Eunhyuk yang baru saja bergabung bersama mereka. Eunhyuk yang sedikit kaget refleks ikut membungkukkan badannya dan mengerjap bingung menatap Ryeowook.

"dia pemilik apartemen ini.". Mendengar suara Sungmin, Eunhyuk langsung mengerti dan membuka suara. "ahh.., _annyeonghasimika Ryeowook-ssi, jeoneun Lee Hyukjae imnida"_

"_Bangapseumnida Hyukjae-ssi_. Hmm..,baiklah. Jika kalian butuh sesuatu, kalian bisa menghubungiku. Aku ada di apartemen sebelah."

"_ne_..,". Setelah Ryeowook pergi, Sungmin segera melanjutkan langkah kakinya kembali menuju kamar apartemen-nya yang terletak di lantai 2. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama. Arsitektur apartemen ini lebih unik dan terkesan elegan. Terdiri dari sebuah bangunan 3 lantai yang membentuk seperti 2 bangunan serupa dengan sebuah jalan di lantai teratas yang menjadi penyatuan dari 2 bangunan itu. Warna cat yang menyelimuti bangunan ini sudah terlihat tua dan sedikit mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Sedikit mirip dengan villa mewah horor yang ada di dongeng.

Setelah Sungmin memasukkan kode pin pengaman apartemennya, pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan ruangan minimalis dari apartemen ini. Meski ruangan ini lebih kecil dari apartemen mewah sebelumnya, bagi Sungmin ruangan ini sudah cukup untuk menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau yakin akan tetap tinggal disini?". Eunhyuk yang baru masuk,bertanya dengan ragu pada Sungmin yang menaruh kopornya di dekat sofa yang masih berantakan.

Sungmin menjawab. " yahh.., aku sangat pula.. tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk bukan?".

"tapi,jika kau mau kau boleh memikirkan kembali penawaranku padamu untuk tinggal diapartemenku saja"

"tidak hyukie.., aku tidak mau menyusahkan siapapun. Lagipula.., ini akan menambah pengalaman hidupku. Dan mungkin akan menyenangkan tinggal di tempat seperti ini". Jawab Sungmin dengan sangat yakin sembari menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat kesungguhan di mata sang sahabat hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tahu bagaimana Sungmin, jadi percuma jika Sungmin telah membuat keputusan, maka tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengubahnya.

"dari pada kau hanya diam berdiri disana seperti orang bodoh, lebih baik kau segeramembantuku membereskan barang-barang ini"

Mendengar sindiran halus dari Sungmin,Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendecak sebal dan mulai membantu Sungmin membereskan barang-barangnya.

Mentari telah berganti menjadi rembulan. Eunhyuk telah kembali ke apartemennya dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan kini, Sungmin sedang berdiri sendirian di beranda kamar menyesap hangatnya coklat panas di genggamannya sambil menatap pemukiman-pemukiman penduduk yang berada tak jauh dari apartemennya sekarang.

Mungkin sebelumnya dia hanya akan melihat lampu-lampu gemerlap kota dan jalan raya yang ramai dari jendela kamar apartemennya, jika ia sedang meminum kopi atau coklat panas seperti sekarang. Sungguh berbeda jauh dari kehidupannya yang dulu.

"hahhh...aku bosan". Menghela nafas sembari menatap ke sekitar apartemennya. Mungkin berjalan-jalan disekitar sini akan mengurangi sedikit rasa bosanku. Pikir Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan beranjak kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Menaruh gelas coklat yang sudah kosong di nakas, kemudian memakai mantel dan ponselnya.

Sepi. Hanya itu yang bisa digambarkan dari tempat ini. Sepertinya semua penghuni apartemen ini adalah tipe orang yang sibuk atau malas untuk beranjak dari tempat peristirahatannya yang nyaman. Sedikit bosan, Sungmin menendang-nendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ada dijalan.

'Brugh'

Sungmin berhenti melangkah. Dahinya berkerut saat mendengar sebuah suara benda jatuh. Tatapannya menyapu kesekeliling tempat. "tidak ada apapun". Gumamnya. 'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'. Batinnya sembari kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, dari balik semak-semak yang berada tak jauh darinya terlihat sesosok tak kasat mata yang sedang menyeringai memperhatikan Sungmin. "lumayan manis..kkkk".

...

"jadi..,kau baru tinggal disekitar sini?". Lee Donghae-namja yang baru ditemui Sungmindi sebuah warung di pinggir jalan yang berada tak jauh dari apartemennya-bertanya sambil tersenyum menatap Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk sambil bergumam dan memakan dobbokki yang ia pesan.

"wahh,senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Sungmin-ssi. Selama ini aku jarang bertemu _namja_ yang seumuran denganku disekitar sini. Jadi, aku sedikit merasa kesepian. Apa.., jika kau ada waktu aku boleh mampir ke apartemenmu?".

Satu hal yang dapat Sungmin simpulkan, LeeDonghae-namja ini- benar-benar ramah. Lihatlah senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Tatapannya begitu teduh dan memancarkan kasih sayang. Ada rasa nyaman memasuki hati Sungmin saat bersamanya. Tak ada rasa canggung seperti yang biasa ia alami saat bertemu orang asing.

"dengan senang hati aku akan menerimamu Donghae-ssi. Lagipula.., aku juga belum mendapat teman disini. Ah, boleh aku tahu kau bekerja sebagai apa?".

"ahh,aku hanya seorang pekerja lepas di sebuah café yang berada tak jauh dari aku bernyanyi untuk menyalurkan hobiku"

Sungmin sedikit merasa tak enak hati karena telah bertanya pekerjaan Donghae yang sungguh berbeda jauh darinya. Ada sedikit rasa malu dan kecewa dari nada bicara Donghae tadi. "begitukah? Aku bahkan belum menemukan pekerjaan baru sekarang". Jawab Sungmin guna mengurangi sedikit rasa tak enak di hatinya.

Donghae kembali tersenyum. "aku yakin, orang sepertimu tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk menemukan pekerjaan. Percayalah padaku."

Melihat itu Sungmin jadi ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian suasana kembali hening. Sungmin dan Donghae sibuk menghabiskan dobbokki dan soju pesanan mereka.

Malam ini begitu dingin, jadi keputusanSungmin untuk minum soju disini tidaklah salah. Tapi, ia takkan mau minum lebihdari satu botol. Ayolah, dia tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain untuk mengantarnya pulang karena mabuk.

"Ya! Donghae-ya ! kau disini rupanya". Sebuah suara mengintrupsi pembicaraan Donghae dan Sungmin. Tatapan mereka tertuju pada seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan dari Donghae baru saja memasuki warung ini.

"Leeteuk hyung.., ada apa?".

Sungmin menatap Donghae sejenak. 'Leeteuk? Jadi dia temannya. Sepertinya lebih tua dariku'. Sungmin membatin sembari kembali menatap namja yang kini sudah duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"tidak ada,hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk minum bersama. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah pergi minum dengan temanmu". Jawab leeteuk sembari tersenyum pada Sungmin.

Donghae yang baru menyadari kalau Sungmin masih didekatnya, segera kembali menatap Sungmin sedikit segan. "ahh,Sungmin-ssi, kenalkan.. dia Leeteuk. Orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti _hyung_ku sendiri"

"_ah, annyeonghaseyo Leeteuk-ssi, Lee sungmin imnida_"

"umh,annyeong Sungmin-ssi. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disekitar sini sebelumnya. Apa kau orang baru?". Tanya Leeteuk sembari menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "ne, aku baru pindah di apartemen milik Ryeowook-ssi pagi ini"

"eoh?! Ryeowook? Apartemen Kim Ryeowook yang berada beberapa block dari sini?". Sungmin sedikit bingung melihat reaksi Leeteuk yang sedikit berlebihan-menurut Sungmin- memangnya ada yang aneh jika ia tinggal di apartemen itu? Fikirnya.

"ne,apa ada yang salah?". Tanya Sungmin memberanikan diri.

Leeteuk terdiam, menatap Donghae sejenak. "tidak, hanya saja.. tersiar kabar kalau apartemen itu sepi karena ada sesosok dokkaebi tinggal disana."

Pernyataan Leeteuk barusan mampu membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. 'Dokkaebi? Sosok roh atau bisa disebut peri dari ras goblin yang terkenal akan sifat baik hati namun picik dan jahil kepada para manusia tinggal di apartemenku?'. Batin Sungmin terkejut.

"be-benarkah?". Tanya Sungmin gugup.

"ah, Sungmin-sshi.., jangan terlalu memikirkan apa kata _hyung_-ku _ne_? Belum tentu juga kalau Dokkaebi itu benar-benar ada di apartemen-mu.". Donghae yang dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Sedikit merasa tak enak karena telah membuat Sungmin takut.

Leeteuk yang tersadar akan perbuatannya,segera meminta maaf dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan."tapi..,tidak ada hal pasti mengenai rumor itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir Sungmin-ssi.".

"ah, ne..". Diam. Sungmin diam sambil memikirkan kata-kata Leeteuk tadi. Ahh.., sepertinya dugaannya akan hidup dengan tenang di apartemen barunya akan buyar.

.

.

.

"hahhh...". Setelah puas berbincang dan minum bersama Leeteuk dan Donghae, Sungmin kembali ke apartemennya. Menghela nafas sembari mengehempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Matanya menatap lurus ke langit-langit melayang kebeberapa saat yang lalu ketika Leeteuk menyebut-nyebut nama Dokkaebi. Setahu Sungmin Dokkaebi adalah makhluk mitos yang biasa diceritakan oleh nenek moyang mereka hanya untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil. Tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya bahwa makhluk itu benar adanya. Apalagi berada ditempat yang sama dengan tempat ia tinggal.

Dan banyak yang mengatakan kalau Dokkaebi itu berbadan kecil mirip peri goblin dari mitos yang ada di New York. Buruk rupa dan memiliki kekuatan sihir. Terkadang mereka menyamar menjadi benda-benda yang terlupakan oleh manusia. Seperti sapu, guci, atau benda-benda lainnya. Dan tak jarang mereka juga selalu mengganggu ketenangan manusia. Mereka makhluk yang sangat cerdas namun jahil.

'Prangg'  
'brughh'

"euh?!". Sungmin tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara barang-barangnya di dapur ada yang pecah dan berjatuhan. Seingatnya ditempat seperti ini tidak ada tikus atau kucing yang bisa masuk. Lalu.., bagaimana barang-barang itu bisa berjatuhan?

Seketika aura dingin yang aneh melingkupi dirinya. Bulu romanya merinding. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitputihnya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat karena dihantui rasa takut.

Dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuju dapur yang berada tak jauh dari kamar.

Sign

Kosong. Tidak ada apapun yang jatuh apalagi pecah di dapur. Bahkan seluruh peralatan makan Sungmin masih utuh tersusun rapi di tempatnya. Sungmin mengerutkan kening bingung, pandangannya beralih kesetiap sudut ruangan apartemennya. Tidak ada siapapun, hanya dia sendiri. Lalu, suaraapa tadi?

"khkhkhkh...". Tubuh Sungmin seketika membeku. Suara kekehan seorang namja yang sangat pelan namun terdengar jelas tepat di belakangnya.

'apa ini ulah Dokkaebi yang dibicarakan itu? Hyukie~ah.., bantu aku. Aku benar-benar takut'. Mata Sungmin terpejam. Lututnya terasa lemas. Badannya bergetar karena rasa takut. Dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

"aku tidak akan menyakitimu manis.., aku hanya ingin menyapamu"

Sungmin tetap diam dengan mata terpejam takut. Dapat ia rasakan sebuah tangan tengah mengelus pipinya yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah seorang namja. Wajah manismu benar-benar membuatku berfikiran kalau kau adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat manis.". sosok yang tak berani Sungmin lihat itu kembali bersuara. Tapi kali ini suaranya begitu jelas barithone seorang namja, suaranya sedikit berat dan seperti ada getaran halus menggelitik telinga Sungmin saat mendengarnya berbicara.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Mencoba menatap sosok asli Dokkaebi yang menjadi mistery selama ini.

"wow ! akhirnya kau membuka matamu sayang..kkkk". Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Sosok yang kini ada dihapannya jauh dari bayangannya dan pendeskripsian semua orang mengenai Dokkaebi. 'apabenar dia Dokkaebi?' batin Sungmin sambil mengernyitkan dahi. 'kenapa dia malah terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang sangat tampan?'. Batin Sugmin kembali melanjutkan.

Sosok itu menyeringai melihat expresi terkejut Sungmin. "kenapa? Apa aku terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang peri dari ras goblin?". Sungmin tersentak sambil menatap sosok itu tak percaya.

"k-kau bercanda?!"

"tidak. Aku memang Dokkaebi yang sering dibicarakan orang banyak.". jawab sosok itu sembari melayang mengitari Sungmin. "Dan mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan suatu hal tentang ras kami". Lanjutnya.

Sungmin hanya diam. Rasa takut yang ia rasakan tadi sedikit berkurang. Malah ia sedikit terpesona akan ketampanan Dokkaebi yang kini ada dihadapannya itu. Meski ia akui kalau ia adalah namja terlampau tampan hingga memasuki kata manis, tapi tetap saja Dokkaebi dihadapannya ini begitu rupawan melebihi ketampanan manusia biasa.

Dokkaebi itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Sungmin, mata obsidian tajamnya menelusuri wajah dan tubuh Sungmin. "ChoKyuhyun. siapa namamu?".

"Nde?".Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat Dokkaebi itu tiba-tiba saja menanyakan namanya. Dan apa katanya tadi? Cho Kyuhyun? jadi.., Dokkaebi juga memiliki nama? Fikir Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin..". Sungmin menjawab.

Mendengar itu, kembali sebuah seringaian terukir di bibir tebal Dokkaebi bernama Kyuhyun itu. "nama yang manis, sepertiorangnya. Kkkk...".

Sungmin mengernyit tak suka melihat ekspresi godaan Kyuhyun. dia merasa sedang diperlakukan seperti seorang yeoja oleh dokkaebi yang satu ini."Ya! berhenti menggangguku dan segera keluar dari apartemenku! Dan lagi, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti seorang yeoja! Aissh,dasar kau makhluk aneh".

"Hey! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengomeliku seperti itu manis? "

"berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu!". Oppss! Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar kesal. Lihatlah tatapannya yang penuh dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu. Jika ia bisa, ingin rasanya ia memukul makhluk aneh namun tampan itu dengan jurus martial arts yang telah ia pelajari dulu bersama Hangeng sepupunya dari China. Tapi sayang, ia tidak bisa melakukannya pada makhluk yang bahkan tak dapat ia sentuh itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya mampu menahan tawanya yang seolah ingin meledak kapan saja saat berhadapan dengan manusia manis yang satu ini.

'sial,kenapa dia malah menertawaiku?'. Batin Sungmin dongkol. Dengan sedikit mengehntakkan kakinya kesal. Sungmin segera kembali ke kamar dan berbaring dikasurnya yang nyaman. Sepertinya ia butuh istirahat untuk menghilangkan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang baru saja terjadi dan menari-nari di fikirannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat aksi Sungmin segera menyusul Sungmin dan terheran-heran melihat Sungmin yang sudah jatuh terlelap ke alam mimpi. 'cepat sekali tidurnya?. Kkkk.. dia benar-benar manusia yang unik. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengganggunya. Dia harus bersamaku. Kkkk'.

Dan dengan seenak hatinya Dokkaebi tampan itu meng-klaim Sungmin sebagai korban tetapnya untuk diganggu. -_-

Setelah ini, entah akan bagaimana nasib Sungmin selanjutnya.


	2. ff KyuMin Dokkaebi part 2

Ff KYUMIN "Dokkaebi" 'THE MAN NEXT DOOR'/?

**.**

**.**

Sosok itu bahkan lebih sempurna dari mitos yang beredar selama ini. Memiliki paras yang sangat tampan dengan hidung mancung dan tulang rahang yang tegas. Bibir tebal yang menggoda serta sorot mata tajam yang mampu membuatmu tenggelam ke dasar fantasi terdalam untuk memilikinya di dalam hidupmu. Sosok roh atau bisa disebut peri dari ras goblin yang terkenal akan sifat baik hati namun picik dan jahil kepada para manusia. **Dokkaebi**. Peri yang satu ini benar-benar mengganggu kehidupan Sungmin. Dan sungguh, hal itu membuat Sungmin frustasi.

.

.

** ©ChulMin15**

**Proudly present a fanfiction Mystery**

**.**

**.**

**This is presented for KMS or JOYERS**

**Hope u like it. ^^**

**.**

**Cast:**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, kim kibum and others...

**Genre: **Romance,fantasy, and Mystery

**Rate:T+**

**Disclaimer: **This Fanfict is MINE !

**Length : chapter 1 of/?**

**a/n ; ini ff genre mystery pertama yang kubuat. Aku berharap ff kali ini alurnya tidak terlalu kecepatan dgn bahasa yang ringan. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Dan mau berbagi komentar untuk ff ini. ^^ ah, dan lagi, ini ff lanjutan ff sebelumnya. ^^**

**WARNING : FF YAOI KYUMIN ! BOY's LOVE. !**

** HAPPY READING **

Fajar mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Menggantikan gelapnya malam untuk mengawali hari ini. Dari dalam kamar itu terlihat seorang namja manis masih bergulung didalam selimut tebal miliknya. Padahal mentari sudah mulai meninggi, tapi namja manis yang satu ini masih saja urung mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari dalam balutan selimut hangatnya.

Jika tidak mengingat kalau ia harus segera mencari pekerjaan secepatnya, Sungmin tidak akan rela meninggalkan tempat tidur nyamannya barang sedetikpun. "hahhhhh...! aku malas bangunn...~~~". Entah pada siapa Sungmin merengek seperti anak kecil yang dibangunin oleh orangtuanya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Namja manis itu mengerjap-ngerjap imut beberapa kali guna mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Dengan hati yang tak ikhlas, Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghela nafasgusar sembari turun dari tempat tidur.

Kamar mandi adalah tujuan awalnya setelah dari turun kasur. Menggosok gigi, kemudian membasuh tubuh dengan air hangat.

.

.

.

Jas berwarna abu-abu dengan kemeja dalaman berwarna putih serta celana jeans hitam menjadi style Sungmin hari ini. Menggulung kedua sisi lengan sebatas siku dan sedikit membuka 2 kancing kemeja teratasnya untuk menambah kesan manly yang ada pada dirinya.

Tangan kanannya meraih sebotol pelembab wajah guna membuat wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih segar. Kemudian memakai sedikit make up untuk menambah point ketampanannya hari ini. Ahh.., jangan lupakan rambut. Rambut juga harus benar-benar dirapikan dan dibuat segaya mungkin. Oke, Perfect. Sungmin tersenyum sendiri mengagumi ketampanan alami yang ia miliki. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink alami benar-benar membuat point ketampanan dan kesan manis pada wajahnya menjadi begitu sempurna. Sungguh memanjakan mata bukan?

"ahh, sial. Kenapa Hyukie belum menghubungiku juga? Bukankah ia bilang akan membantuku untukmencari pekerjaan hari ini?". Gerutu Sungmin sembari menatap jam digital pada layar smartphone yang ia miliki. Jemari panjangnya mulai menyentuh layar Smartphone itu dan mencari sebuah nama pada daftar kontak panggilan, lalu menekan tombol berwarna hijau di sudut kiri bawah pada ponselnya.

Sembari menunggu panggilan itu tersambung pada orang yang ia tuju-Eunhyuk. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju nakas disebelah kiri tempat tidurnya. Menyiapkan beberapa berkas-berkas penting untuk melamar pekerjaan serta memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "yeoboseyo?". Saat mendengar suara dari seberang teleponnya, Sungmin segera menjawab.

"ahh, Hyukie-ya~ kau dimana? Kenapa belum menjemputku juga? Aku sudah menunggumu dari beberapa jam yang lalu". Ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit melebih-lebihkan.

"heung.., Mianhae Sungmin-ah, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi mencari pekerjaan. Aku sakit setelah pulang dari apartemenmu. Kepalaku pusing sekali. Saat ini aku sedang berbaring di kamar". Sungmin terdiam. Mencoba memastikan kalau Eunhyuk sedang tidak berbohong saat ini. 'suaranya terdengar lemah dan sedikit serak. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sakit karena kelelahan membantuku semalam'. Batin Sungmin.

"heum, arraseo Hyukie-ya.., istirahatlah. Mianhae, kau sakit pasti karena membantuku membereskan barang-barang semalam". Balas Sungmin dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

Hyukie yang mendengar nada suara Sungmin menjadi tak enak hati dan mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin kalau ia tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya perlu istirahat dan akan segera sembuh. Dan setelah Eunhyuk menutup telepon-nya. Sungmin kembali mendesah berat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk dikasur.

"eottokhe?! Hahhh, aku harus mencari kemana? Hanya Hyukie yang tahu tempat-tempat kerja yang memiliki lowongan."

Sungmin menggeram kesal sembari mengacak rambutnya. Kemudian kembali menghela nafas gusar.

"hey! Jangan membuat rambut indahmu menjadi berantakan manis"

'suara itu?!'. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya dan refleks menegakkan badannya kaget saat melihat sosok Dokkaebi tampan itu kembali datang. Dan kali ini dengan gaya yang sedikit kuno. Menggunakan hanbok berwarna biru tua dengan baji atau celana longgar semacam model baggy berwarna putih sebagai pelengkap.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung saat melihat sosok Dokkaebi yang bernama Kyuhyun itu terkekeh pelan sambil melayang mendekati Sungmin yang masih terdiam duduk di atas kasurnya. "kenapa manis? Apa aku benar-benar tampan menggunakan hanbok ini?". Goda Kyuhyun sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung membesarkan matanya kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan pipi yang sedikit menggembung imut. Ahh, benar-benar aegyo alami yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya sedikit bersemu merah karena terpesona pada sosok manis itu.

"kenapa kau datang lagi eoh?!". Balas Sungmin dengan sedikit sengit sembari menyipitkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun curiga. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah penjahat yang akan menipunya.

"Wae? Apa aku tidakboleh menemuimu? Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu Minie-ya~"

'BLUSH'

Mendengar namanya disebut semanis itu entah kenapa malah membuat pipi Sungmin memanas dan bersemu merah. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk guna menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya dari Kyuhyun. "Aku meragukan dirimu sebagai Dokkaebi Cho Kyuhyun. Bagiku kau malah terlihat seperti Arang versi laki-laki". Ujar Sungmin dengan sejujur-jujurnya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengendalikan hawa panas diwajahnya tadi.

"MWO?! YA! Aisshh, jinjja. Aku bukanlah manusia yang meninggal kemudian menjadi arwah penasaran seperti Arang. Aku adalah peri dari ras Goblin. Dan derajat kami lebih tinggi dari arwah penasaran. Jadi, Tolong bedakan itu Sungmin-ssi". Terang Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal dan sedikit berteriak pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu awalnya hanya terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya karena sedikit kaget atas bentakan Kyuhyun.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian. Tawa Sungmin langsung meledak keras. Ia tertawa hingga berguling-guling di kasur sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedikit kram karena tertawa. "hahah.. ternyata kau bisa marah juga tuan ddokkaebi. Hahah.. kau benar-benar lucu. Memangnya apa bedanya roh dan arwah? Hahhhh..aduhh.. perutku sakit...hahaha".

Dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut tak suka melihat respon Sungmin yang menjengkelkan-menurutnya. Mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya lalu menunjuk Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"heumphm..". Sungmin terbelalak kaget dengan tawa yang langsung terhenti saat sebuah lakban hitam sudah menempel dengan indahnya di bibir kissable Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin sulit untuk berbicara.

Seringaian kembali tertarik di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Kemudian mendekati Sungmin dan memegang dagunya. "jangan salahkan aku jika membuatmu begini manis. Tawamu sedikit membuat telingaku sakit. Sebaiknya gunakan suara indahmu untuk menyebut namaku dengan lembut minie-ahh~".

Sungmin mendelik tak suka akan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Tangannya yang bebas segera melepas lakban di bibirnya dengan perlahan. Sedikit sakit memang, tapi ia harus melepasnya. "hahh..". sungmin menghela nafas, lalu menatap Kyuhyun sengit. "Kau! Keluar dari apartemenku sekarang juga ! "

"hm ? ". Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sungmin. Kemudian menyahut dengan santai. "tidak akan. Aku suka tinggal disini. Terlebih.., bersama namja manis sepertimu".

Mendengar itu Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan. Kemudian berdiri dan beranjak mengambil tas-nya. "aku tidak peduli padamu. Aku pergi dan jangan membuat apar temenku berantakan !". Ancam Sungmin sambil menudingkan telunjuk kanannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

"kau mau kemana?". Tanyanya.

"aku akan pergi mencari pekerjaan. Aishh, kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?". Gerutu Sungmin sembari memakai sepatu. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin pergi hanya diam mengikutinya. Dengan melayang dan transparan tentunya.

'kriett'

Sungmin sedikit bergidik saat melihat pintu apartemen yang berjarak 2 pintu dari apartemennya tiba-tiba berderit dan terbuka. Dengan sedikit mengeluarkan keberaniannya, Sungmin mendekati pintu bercat hitam sedikit lusuh itu.

"Huwahhhh 'BRUGGHH'..aww! ssh..". demi apa, ini benar-benar sakit. Batin Sungmin sembari mengelus-ngelus bokongnya yang terjatuh menyium lantai. Saat akan mendekati pintu, tiba-tiba sesosok namja keluar dari pintu itu. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Matanya memancarkan aura dingin tak bersahabat.

Kyuhyun diam menatap namja yang kini diam menatap Sungmin, kemudian berlalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setia dalam posisi terjatuhnya tadi.

Beberapa tahun tinggal di tempat ini cukup membuat Kyuhyun mengenal orang-orang yang tinggal di tempat ini. Namja tadi, Kim Kibum adalah namja jenius yang cukup misterius menurut Kyuhyun. Sudah berulang kali ia mencoba menakut-nakuti serta mengerjai namja itu, namun tak ada hasil sama sekali. Namja itu benar-benar tak peduli akan sekitar dan pendiam. Sepertinya ia anti sosial mengingat tak ada satupun orang lain yang terlihat pergi atau datang bersamanya.

"aissh, apa-apaan orang itu ! sungguh tidak sopan. Setelah membuatku terkejut dan jatuh seperti ini. Kenapa ia tidak membantuku atau sekedar meminta maaf. Tch, dasar. Menyebalkan". Gerutu Sungmin sembari berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi mencari kerja.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya diam dan mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Kemudian menghilang dan pergi entah kemana.

Sungmin menghela nafas gusar sembari berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Hari ini dia benar-benar sial , seharian ia pergi berkeliling Seoul dan mendatangi beberapa perusahaan besar tapi tak ada satupun lowongan yang tersisa untuknya. Baju yang ia gunakan kini tak serapih tadi pagi saat ia akan berangkat. Dasi yang sedikit miring serta kemeja dalam yang sedikit keluar. Rambutnya pun tak serapi tadi pagi.

"hahh.., aku lelah jika harus begini terus. Appa~ kapan kau akan membawaku kembali ke perusahaanmu?". Entah kenapa kali ini Sungmin merengek pada appa-nya yang sekarang sudah pasti ada di rumah mewahnya. Tak biasanya Sungmin mau merengek seperti ini. Sungmin merengek sambil menatap langit-langit malam yang menampilkan warna hitam gelap. Tak ada bintang yang bisa dilihat dari tempat terang seperti ini.

Sungmin diam di tempatnya dengan masih menatap langit. Dia berfikir, kenapa tak ada bintang di langit? Apa mereka menghindariku? Tsk. Baiklah, itu pertanyaan yang sungguh tak masuk akal.

'BRUGGHHH'

"akhh..". Suara ringisan. Sungmin sedikit berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Kepalanya menoleh kesekitar guna mencari asal suara itu. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pepohonan yang lumayan besar dan gelap yang ada di seberang jalan.

"bagaimana mungkin bocah sepertimu bisa memenangkan tender sebesar itu?! Cih,ini hanya peringatan kecil dariku untukmu. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu jika kau masih ikut campur dalam urusan perusahaan kecil itu lagi. Jja pergi".

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya melihat tubuh kecil itu penuh luka lebam dan darah segar dari sudut bibir, hidung, dan bagian tubuh lainnya. Tubuh itu terduduk lemah di bawah pohon mapel besar . orang-orang berjas yang memukulinya tadi juga sudah pergi dengan mobil mewah mereka meninggalkan tubuh tak berdaya itu begitu saja.

"uhuk uhuk..". namja itu terbatuk darah sambil meringis menahan sakit dan perihdi tubuhnya. Sungmin mencoba mendekati tubuh namja itu dengan badan yang gemetaran. Takut dan cemas. Itu yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang.

"g-gwaenchanayo?". Tanya Sungmin khawatir. Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin. Expresinya benar-benar datar dan dingin. Meski penuh luka, tapi tetap saja wajah datar itu terlihat dengan jelas. Ya, Sungmin ingat siapa namja ini. Namja yang ia temui tadi pagi.

"kau terluka, aku akan membawamu pulang dan mengobati lukamu. Ayo.". dengan sedikit berhati-hati, Sungmin merangkulkan lengan namja itu ke lehernya. Mencoba menopang tubuh namja itu dengan tubuh mungilnya. Dan mulai membawanya bangun untuk berdiri. "kau masih kuat berjalankan? Ayo".

Hening. Namja itu tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Biasanya ia tidak pernah mau menerima bantuan dari entah kenapa saat melihat wajah Sungmin, namja itu hanya diam dan dengan patuh mengikuti kata-kata Sungmin. Sungmin yang memang benci suasana canggung mulai membuka suara. "namaku Lee Sungmin. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?". Tanya Sungmin dengan nada sopan.

Namja itu hanya diam dan melirik Sungmin dari ekor matanya. Kemudian mengambil sebuah kartu nama dari saku celananya. Sungmin mengambil kartu nama itu, sedikit terkena noda darah , tapi itu bukan masalah. "Kim Kibum? Ah, jadi namamu Kim Kibum? Senang berkenalan denganmu Kibum-ssi". Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus menatap wajah ini benar-benar tampan. Batin Sungmin.

Setibanya di apartemen. Sungmin langsung mendudukkan Kibum di sofanya. Dengan segera Sungmin mengambil kotak p3k di dapur dan menyiapkan sebaskom air hangat serta handuk bersih yang lembut untuk membersihkan luka Kibum.

"mungkin ini akan sedikit perih. Jadi tahanlah". Ujar Sungmin sebelum mulai membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Kibum dengan handuk yang sudah di basahkan dengan air hangat yang dicampur dengan antibiotik untuk membersihkan kuman-kuman di luka Kibum.

Selama Sungmin membersihkan luka-luka Kibum. Namja berwajah dingin itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar. Ekor matanya sesekali melirik wajah Sungmin yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tak ada ringisan. Hanya kesunyian dan rasa canggung yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

Kibum sedikit terpesona pada wajah manis Sungmin. Kulit putih dan halus tanpa cacat, bibir plum berwarna pink alami yang begitu kissable, serta harum vanilla yang begitu menggoda menguar begitu saja dari tubuh Sungmin, membuat degup jantung Kibum sedikit saja Sungmin memiliki pendengaran yang begitu tajam setajam hewan pemburu,mungkin Kibum akan merasa sangat malu karena Sungmin dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup begitu cepat saat bersamanya meskipun ekspresi Kibum begitu datar saat ini.

Sungmin merapikan kotak obat setelah ia selesai mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Kibum. Senyum tulus tertarik di sudut bibirnya saat ia menatap Kibum yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. "kau namja yang kuat Kibum-ssi. Bahkan kau sama sekali tak meringis saat aku mengobati lukamu. Kkk~".

Diam. Kibum hanya diam menatap Sungmin yang tertawa pelan. Gigi kelinci namja manis itu terlihat begitu lucu di mata Kibum. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah gila karena menyukai namja ini. Otak jeniusnya seakan tak mampu mencerna apa yang sedang ia alami saat ini.

"ehh?! Minie-ya~~ kenapa namja es itu bisa ada di apartemen kita?". Seruan tiba-tiba dari Dokkaebi kurang ajar-Kyuhyun-itu membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sedang melayang di sampingnya dengan tatapan horor. 'kenapa arwah sialan ini masih mengikutiku? Dan lagi, apa maksudnya dengan kata 'apartemen kita' ? tch, ini apartemenku babo !'. batin Sungmin takterima.

Kyuhyun yang seakan sadar akan tatapan kesal Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Tatapan tajamnya menatap Kibum yang sedang menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menjijikkan-menurut Kyuhyun-. "YA! Es batu. Berhenti menatap Milikku dengan tatapan menjijikkanmu itu!". Seru Kyuhyun tak bersahabat pada Kibum yang kini beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar yang tak terbaca.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya tak terima menatap Kyuhyun yang bersikap seenaknya atas diri Sungmin. Hey, bagaimanapun juga Sungmin merasa ia normal. Dia akan sangat mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika sampai menyukai namja apalagi seorang arwah penasaran seperti Kyuhyun. Yah, meskipun Sungmin akui kalau ia sempat terpesona akan ketampanan Kyuhyun.

"Pergi dari sini setan mesum". Desis Sungmin pelan pada Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak membuat Kibum curiga akan kelakuannya yang mungkin terlihat seperti sedang berbicara sendiri di hadapan Kibum.

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Sungmin dan tetap menatap sinis pada Kibum seolah berkata –DIA MILIKKU, JANGAN DEKATI DIA JIKA KAU MASIH SAYANG NYAWAMU-. Yah, kira-kira begitulah arti tatapan Kyuhyun yang malah disambut dengan senyuman meremehkan dari Kibum. Terlihat samar, namun tetap saja Kyuhyun mampu melihatnya dan membuatnya semakin kesal.

Sungmin yang tidak menyadari senyuman Kibum tetap berusaha mengumpat Kyuhyun dan mencoba mengusir Dokkaebi aneh itu dari apartemennya. Ia tidak ingin di cap aneh oleh tetangga pertama yang ia temui di Apartemen ini.

"hahhh~ sebentar ne? Aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu". Jengah menghadapi kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tak bisa ia lawan. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk beranjak ke dapur dan membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Kibum.

Sesaat setelah Sungmin menghilang dibalik dinding dapur. Kyuhyun melayang dan duduk di sebelah Kibum masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengancam. "aku tahu kau bisa melihatku. Berhentilah berakting". Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Kibum kembali tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia meladeni Dokkaebi yang dulu sering mengganggunya. "aku menyukainya. Dan kupastikan aku akan mendapatkannya". Ucapan Kibum yang begitu tegas terdengar seperti ancaman dan peringatan untuk Kyuhyun. Itu berarti ia memiliki saingan untuk mendapatkan si kelinci manis-Sungmin- sekarang.

"kita lihat saja siapa yang akan mendapatkan hatinya duluan". Jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian di sudut bibirnya. Matanya melirik tajam dengan wajah angkuh pada Kibum.

"ahh, maaf jika aku terlalu lama di dapur Kibum-ssi". Suara manis Sungmin terdengar mendekat membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kibum. Sungmin meletakkan segelas teh hangat di atas meja yang ada di hadapan Kibum. "silahkan diminum. Aku membuatkan teh krisan untukmu. Kudengar teh ini bagus untuk tubuh". Ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum tulus pada Kibum.

Kibum menatap gelas teh di hadapannya sejenak, kemudian menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum begitu manis. "Terimakasih Sungmin-ssi". Oh, God. Senyuman Kibum tadi mampu membuat pipi putih Sungmin bersemu merah karena hawa panas di pipinya. Darahnya sedikit berdesir saat melihat senyum mematikan itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah Sungmin yang terlihat seperti yeoja saat ini. Ia kesal karena Sungmin begitu mudah luluh pada namja es seperti Kibum.

"hmm.., boleh aku tahu berapa umur dan apa pekerjaanmu Kibum-ssi?". Sungmin bertanya begitu ragu pada Kibum. Ia tahu benar bahwa pertanyaannya sedikit lancang.

Kibum diam sejenak sembari meletakkan kembali gelas teh yang baru saja ia minum. Kemudian menatap Sungmin. "umurku 23 tahun. Dan aku hanya seorang pekerja lepas.". Jawaban singkat yang memadai menurut Sungmin.

"begitukah? Kalau begitu kau haru memanggilku Hyung karena aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu.". jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kibum.

Dan awal perbincangan ini membuat Sungmin mampu berbicara lepas dengan Kibum tanpa ada kecanggungan lagi. Dari sini Sungmin mengetahui kalau Kibum seorang jenius yang sering dibayar oleh perusahaan kecil untuk memenangkan suatu tender dalam perusahaan. Pekerjaan yang aneh dan langka menurut Sungmin memang. Namun berkat ini Sungmin mampu menemukan pekerjaan untuk ia lamar kelak berkat bantuan Kibum.

Apa kalian bertanya kemana perginya Dokkaebi tampan itu? Tenang saja, ia tak pergi kemana-mana. Ia tetap duduk diam disebelah Sungmin untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Sungmin bersama namja berbahaya itu.

.

.

.

"terimakasih atas pertolongan dan sambutan hangatmu hyung~ kalau begitu aku pulang dulu untuk beristitahat. Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku". Pamit Kibum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Sungmin dan beranjak masuk ke apartemennya.

Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya sembari tersenyum senang karena ia akhirnya menemukan pekerjaan yang baru lagi berkat Kibum. Kyuhyun yang sedari memperhatikan Sungmin hanya bersungut kesal dengan wajah ditekuk.

"apa kau menyukainya?". Sindir Kyuhyun sembari duduk disebelah Sungmin yang kini duduk di sofa kamar setelah membereskan meja ruang tamu tadi. "ya, dia tampan dan juga baik". Jawab Sungmin tak kalah sengit pada Kyuhyun. Ingin menyindir sepertinya.

"tch, jangan memujinya di depanku". Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dan menghembuskan nafas kesal. "apa kau cemburu padanya? Hey, aku ini normal dan masih menyukai yeoja cantik dan sexy. Dan lagi, jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau itu pacarku ! kau tidak akan mungkin pernah bisa menjadi pacarku. Dunia kita berbeda.".

Dan entah kenapa ucapan Sungmin barusan mampu melukai hati Kyuhyun yang selama ini tak pernah dipakai. Hey, ingatlah kalau ia itu bukan manusia. Dia hanyalah sesosok peri dari ras goblin yang kerjaannya hanya mengganggu manusia dengan sifat jahil alami yang ia miliki.

Ucapan itu entah mengapa menjadi momok tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona alami seorang namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin ini.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum meremehkan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam tanpa menjawab perkataan Sungmin tadi. Dia beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan menggosok gigi sebelum tidur.

Kyuhyun diam mengikuti Sungmin berbaring dikasurnya setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Fikirannya terus memikirkan cara untuk menahan Sungmin agar bisa menjadi miliknya.

'klik'

Sungmin mematikan lampu kamarnya. Yang tersisa hanya lampu penerangan yanga ada di nakas kamar. Kini kamar ini terlihat remang dengan cahaya seadanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sungmin telah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah lirih menatap Sungmin. 'kenapa ini terjadi lagi? Apa hukumanku tidak akan pernah berakhir. Tidak cukupkah hanya menghukumku dengan menjadi Dokkaebi? Kenapa kalian mengujiku dengan namja manis ini?'. Batin Kyuhyun sembari mengusap surai kehitaman milik Sungmin dengan tatapan nanar.

Dan malam kali ini terasa sebagai malam yang begitu panjang menurut Kyuhyun. Malam ini ia habiskan dengan berfikir sembari menatap wajah polos Sungmin.

.

.

**. Dokkaebi **

Pagi ini Sungmin sudah sibuk dengan urusannya di dapur. Ia membuat beberapa jenis makanan untuk sarapan. Rencananya ia akan mengantarkan sarapan ini untuk Kibum. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menjahili masakan Sungmin namun selalu saja gagal karena ketahuan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin merapikan bajunya sejenak sebelum menekan bel apartemen Kibum. Dengan senyum dan rantang berisikan sarapan untuk Kibum di tangannya, Sungmin senantiasa menunggu di depan pintu hingga pintu itu dibuka oleh pemiliknya.

"Annyeong Ki_ ehh?". Sapaan Sungmin terhenti dengan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat sosok yang baru saja membuka apartemen Kibum dari dalam.

"eoh? Sungmin-ssi? Ada apa? Masuklah". Sungmin mengerjapkan mata bingung menatap sosok namja imut di depannya.

Namja yang ditatap itu seolah mengerti arti tatapan Sungmin dan mulai menjelaskan. "kajja masuk dulu. Aku akan menjelaskannya di dalam". Ujar namja itu.

"ne, Ryeowook-ssi.".

.

.

.

"ah, hyung~ kau datang?". Begitu melihat Sungmin yang masuk ke apartemennya. Kibum langsung memeluk Sungmin dan membuat Ryeowook maupun Sungmin diam di tempat.

"k-kibumie? Heung, a-aku membawakan sarapan untukmu. Apa kau sudah lebih baik?". Tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit gugup sembari mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kibum yang hanya dijawab anggukan manja dari Kibum.

Ryeowook yang melihat sikap OOC dari Kibum hanya mengerjap sweatdrop. "Sungmin-ssi, silahkan duduk". Ujarnya akhirnya membuka suara.

"ah, ne". Sungmin mengikuti Kibum yang membawanya untuk duduk di sofa. "hngh, boleh aku tahu kenapa Ryeowook-ssi juga ada disini?". Ayolah, Sungmin bukan tipe orang yang mau berbasa-basi untuk menanyakan rasa penasarannya akan suatu hal.

Kibum tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin. "Kim Ryeowook hyung-ku".

"Nde ?!". Sungmin tersentak kaget dan beralih menatap Ryeowook yang kini tersenyum. "ne, Kim Kibum adik-ku".

Ohh, satu hal lagi yang membuat Sungmin sweatdrop. Sepertinya semenjak ia tinggal di apartemen ini begitu banyak hal mengejutkan yang ia terima. Bermula dari Dokkaebi tampan, Kibumie yang dipukul, dan sekarang Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Kibum bersaudara. Sunggguh mengejutkan. !

"lalu.. perusahaan yang aku tawarkan padamu semalam adalah perusahan Wookie hyung". Lanjut Kibum yang kembali membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget. 'oh Tuhan~ kuatkan jantungku'. Batin Sungmin nelangsa.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin. "ne hyung, Kibumie sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau boleh bekerja di perusahaanku setelah melakukan tes wawancara denganku. Bagaimanapun juga aku tetap harus mengetahui kinerjamu sebelumnya". Ujar Ryeowook dengan berwibawa. Berbeda dengan wajahnya yang begitu manis dan imut.

"Ne Ryeowook-ssi. Aku juga tidak suka bekerja tanpa usaha apapun untuk mendapatkan pekerjaannya". Jawab Sungmin disertai senyuman tulusnya yang membuat Kibum dan Ryeowook ikut tersenyum.

Di sisi lain, sosok Dokkaebi yang menyamar menjadi dinding itu terus mencuri dengar pembicaraan Kim bersaudara dengan benar-benar tidak tahu kalau selama ini Kibum dan Ryeowook ternyata bersaudara. Sepertinya akan ada banyak hal yang menyenangkan setelah ini. Dania bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sungmin. Kibum cukup berbahaya. ya, dia tahu itu.

.

.

.

continue~~


End file.
